Servomotors are used as drive devices for industrial machines and robots such as component mounters (refer to patent literature 1). Generally, the rotation of a servomotor is detected by an encoder, and in the servo amplifier, a count value (encoder value) of the encoder is compared to an instruction value so as to perform feedback control on the rotation of the servomotor.